Amity Fiore
Hidden in the shadows of NYC, Fortuna has long since graced the presence of the nightlife. During the day, blending in with the crowd this lucky charm has influenced the lives of many unintentionally. At night, your luck is in her hands if you set foot in her domain. She is someone who has blind sighted S.H.I.E.L.D and Stark Industries to believe she is harmless, but she is capable of being America's Greatest Asset, or their Worst Enemy. Appearance Standing at a firm five one (5'1"), Amity is a beauty to be seen. She has a gorgeous rounded face, with high cheekbones that flush a rose pink. Her eyes are a sky blue in colour, large, almond shaped, framed with thick black lashes. She has the potential to be a model with her femininity. She has long chocolate brown waves that drift down to the bottom of her ribcage. Amity has a slim physical appearance that appears that she works out. Amity's common attire is either casual wear which she has a wide range of clothes, or her work attire which consists of a slim-fit black dress with a sweetheart neck line, thick straps and sits mid-thigh. She is known to wear wide fishnet stockings and a pair of black seven inch platform pumps. She is known to sport a single necklace with a diamond charm on a silver chain, the only wearable inheritance she received from her father and grandfather. Personality Intelligent, Indifferent and Bitch are the first three words that will pop into anyone's head once they've met the real Amity. She is a woman with an indifferent look on life, caring for the opinions of no-one. She is intelligent beyond comparison, and was approached by Stark Industries as a teenager due to her intelligence. She turned down the internship at Stark Industries to care for her sick mother, she wanted to work close to home. For Amity, family is everything - It's family before friends, Family before obligations. To get onto the bad side of Amity, is to sign your death warrant. She is fiercely loyal, protective and track-minded. She knows of many different ways to get away with most crimes due to her intelligence. Towards others, she is indifferent - she has never wanted friends or anyone to worry about other than family. To be a friend of Amity, one needs to show that they can meet her in the eye and not flinch. She detests those who cannot respond quick enough, and those who pick on others. Face-value at her work shows her charismatic 'work' personality. Amity plays on face value to entice clients into playing her games, its one of the things that makes her Onyx Casino's favoured dealer. Relationships Powers/Abilities Spectral Sight For as long as she can recall, Amity has been able to sense feats that the common human cannot. According to her grandfather, before he passed during Amity's childhood, her possesses a heightened awareness and sensitivity to the paranormal and the supernatural. Due to her heightened senses he is able to see beings, such as spirits and demons, that are normally invisible to humans. For those with supernatural abilities, how they perceive Amity can be questionable. The main difference that they will see is the fact, her eyes are pure black making her seem like a demonic creature but her senses make her fall into the category of they mythology of a 'Grimm' created by The Brothers Grimm, Germany 1800's. *'Invisibility Awareness' Also known as the Tingle, Amity is able to automatically detect an see cloaked/invisible beings and tell where they are. No-one is sure if this is a trained ability, courtesy of her grandfather, or something she had from day dot. This enables her the ability to sense these beings as if they could be seen, dodging unsuspecting attacks and so forth. *'Kirlian Eye' Amity since she was a child has been able to perceive and read auras, normally invisible fields of energy that surround every living thing; this can be used to see a target’s emotions, health status, power level, or moral alignment. She can also sense auras surrounding inanimate objects under special circumstances, e.g. if they are influenced or have been touched by a being capable of utilising mental abilities to influence said object. Because of this, Amity is known to receive constant migraines which can put her out for a while. However, she has no limitations as to what she can and cannot see. There are 7 auras, each with their attributes and color, for Amity she can see the different swirls and how they affect a person - the positive and the negative. Colours of Auras: *'Soul Sensory Perception' Also known as 'SSP' by Jason Wilkes, her grandfather, Amity can perceive and read the souls, whether free (i.e. dead, astral projection, etc) or in body. She can study and observe the nature of one's soul and find weaknesses based on the nature of the observed souls. By reading souls, Amity is able to see/feel the being's characteristics, personality, feelings, memories, whether they even have a soul, damage others' souls have endured, and whether or not another entity is possessing or influencing the person on a spiritual level - she has been able to do this since she was a child. Her grandfather studied her under the radar to find how this happened to her but came up empty handed. For Amity, she uses this ability subconsciously and it is amplified by touch - which is the reason she is always wearing gloves. *'Power Detection' With her heightened senses, Amity is also a detector for supernatural abilities. Amity can sense presence of supernatural powers and possibly gain detailed understanding about them, including their type, quality and intensity. This means she is able to detect who is a super, and who is not with only a glance - not only that but she can sense how powerful they are prior to them even noticing. She is not able to detect what power her opponent has, but she can tell if they have a power. *'Illusion Awareness' Amity is, and always has been completely aware at all times of the true reality around her, enabling her the ability to see through an optical and/or mental illusions that others attempt to deceive her with. She is however unable to realise she is being targeted for an illusion attack until her senses inform her of the deceit, so she is unable to find the culprit unless she uses her other senses. *'Shapeshifting Awareness' Amity is able to see through the disguise of a shapeshifter, seeing their real forms, no matter what form they take. This does not work with general disguises, however. Luck Augmentation A party trick that has been helpful for her family, and herself, Amity is able to enhance, augment, increase and multiply the luck of herself and of others. She is technically a sentient luck charm able to grant luck to other beings in various ways. More specifically like in dating, gambling, finding a job, surviving deadly encounters. However, for those who she chooses this can cover a broad range of things. For this ability to work, there must be some contact - the more contact the better. Jinx Bestowal As the flip-side to being a lucky charm, Amity is able to influence a Jinx - causing other people to have accidents, misfortune or other bad luck. This does not mean she can force a death, it just means that the target will have a very unfortunate life. Enhances Senses For someone with enhanced sight, Amity was also able to withstand enhanced five senses. The Five Senses: *'Enhanced Hearing: '''Amity has found that her ears pick up every single sound, and can decipher layer upon layer of noise; has the ability to pick up a conversation from a mile away in a busy city. From her grandfather's assumption, this mutation of her ears may even mutate into Echolocation. *'Enhanced Smell:' She can detect specific smells, and locate their origin. *'Enhanced Taste: Amity has an extremely developed sense of taste and may be able to detect poisons or other problems. *'''Enhanced Touch: Amity can feel so acutely that to rub the her hand on a paper would be like reading the page, sensing every bump, ripple or wave. She is also able to tell of distant occurrences felt through vibrations in the air, ground, and water. *'Enhanced Vision:' Can see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color, perhaps even in a different spectrum of light or into other dimensions. *'Enhanced Balance: '''In a shock discovery, Amity was able to figure out her sense of balance is well above most people as well. Wings As apart of her genetic mutation, Amity, has a set of insectoid wings protruding from her back that allow her to engage in flight and with great manoeuvrability. Her wings appear to be much like dragonfly wings, she has two pairs of wings that alternate between front-right /back-left and vice versa and much like dragonflies her flight is the most stable out of any other winged being, which has her body barely moving as she hovers. In appearance, her wings are also similar to the dragonfly being primarily transparent except for the burst of iridescent colour in the centre near her back. Much like the Dragonfly, Amity is extremely swift in her flight, reaching speeds of up to 45 - 50 miles per hour ( 70-80km/ph). She can flap her wings at about 30 beats per second compared to a bee's 300, which in comparison isn't very much but due to her dual wings the need to beat her wings isn't necessary, but aids in hovering- in speed Amity can beat her wings up to 2000 beats per second allowing her to reach the speeds that she is able to make. Not only can Amity fly forward, she is also able to move backwards and sideways at will. When not using these amazing appendages, they wrap into her skin appearing like a tattoo that covers most of her body, her back being the most colourful part and the vein like appearance. The first set of wings, the upper set, travels down to her forearm, over her shoulders whilst the bottom set wrap over her hips and down her thighs. Regenerative Healing Through her childhood, Amity has had a knack for getting into trouble. From beating up the bullies to falling from heights, she has always been injured. However, through puberty it was discovered that she can rapidly regenerate. In her grandfather's words, via his spirit, Amity is a category three. This means: *External wounds, including fractured bones and deeper burns, may heal at an accelerated rate, disregarding severity. *Cellular and genetic damage is reduced, greatly extending the Amity's lifespan. *Lost limbs can be reattached. *Can survive severe blood loss. *Minor damaged internal organs may heal, but more severity may be beyond repair and may take more time to heal. She is still able to retain damage, such as: *Nerves may remain damaged. *Tumorous cells may actually be multiplied via regeneration as they are considered living cells. Skills *'Sleight of Hand''' Like most magicians, thieves and card dealers, Amity has long since perfected the art of sleight of hand. Because of its heavy use and practice by magicians, sleight of hand is often confused as a branch of magic, but is in reality a separate genre of entertainment, as many artists practice sleight of hand without the slightest interest in magic. This skill allows her to complete tasks that could lead some players into victory or into a grand demise. She is able to do many things with this skill but no-one knows when it is being performed. *'Hand to Hand Combat' Every day spent with her father as a child, with joint custody, Amity was trained by her father. She was taught to defend herself, and more if she chose to take the same path as her father. For Amity, this is a memory that she will never forget. She is skilled enough to take a man down without injury to herself as she aims for the vital signs. Weaknesses *Amity is human, she is enhanced but human nonetheless, she is susceptible to sickness and injury despite her more than average healing capacity. *Every ability of hers has a weakness, as is written above. Equipment N/A History where ya origin story goes, and where u can expand on what ya character does during their lifetime Trivia & Quotes N/A © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. Category:Inhabitants